Maybe Less of a Mystery
by storylovernicegal18
Summary: When Kermit begins to ask questions, the electric mayhem are more then happy to oblige. And maybe when the shocking truth comes out will animal finaly be less of a mystery...first fanfic, please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction ever! I've had this rattling around in my head for a while now and it is time it is released. Please note this takes place after "Muppets in Space" and I did make a few changes, but they were all on purpose. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it, updates will be regular! Oh, and please use constructive criticism, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All of this is purely for entertainment and absolutely not created for profit, all characters, themes and every affiliation to do with the Muppets belong purely to its rightful owners. Again I own nothing and make no profit off of any of this, and never intend to! I do not claim any of this at all!

Chapter #1

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you Gonzo." Kermit commented as they climbed off of the bus along with Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Pepe, Rizzo and Animal. Gonzo was too happy to think twice about it, but every one of his friends were all mumbling him embarrassed apologies. Gonzo grabbed animal's chain from Kermit, who was having trouble holding on to the screaming animal who kept repeating "Gonzo! Gonzo!" "Oh, that's ok guys. It did sound crazy, but no matter what happens my family is here." Rizzo rolled his eyes "Shesh! Enough with this sappy stuff, everything is fine ok! Let's go eat I'm starving!" With that said he ran off inside. Kermit nodded "He's right it is early, but I meant what I said gonzo, your distinct."

It was indeed early the sun had begun to rise, soon everyone began to run off toward their house all thinking of the many things they wanted to do. Fozzie ran off to take a nap after he said "Ah, well, that's that, time for bed." Miss Piggy ran off complaining of a beauty routine she had to do, Pepe went off with Rizzo saying "I'm Hungry to ok." Which left Kermit and Gonzo; they both walked up the path to the house slowly, not in much of a hurry.

"Why don't you get some rest Gonzo? You've had quite the adventure." Gonzo nodded in agreement having trouble controlling Animal, who was now pulling on his chain with great force. Lack of sleep was not good for Animal, he was always more difficult when he hasn't slept.

"WOMAN!" Animal grunted as he spotted a very curvy woman jogging down the side walk, with headphones in. "ANIMAL NO!" Gonzo and Kermit shouted in unison as Animal pulled Gonzo off his feet making a b line for the woman.

Gonzo tried to hold on but he wasn't strong enough to keep hold, Kermit ran over to Gonzo, who was sliding across the lawn on his stomach shouting "WHOA! STOP!" and dove down grabbing his legs trying to help pull Animal back "WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN!" But, even with both their efforts the chain snapped…

Floyd Pepper, and the rest of the electric mayhem, where currently sitting in the living room watching a very anxious Floyd as he paced the living room floor, "Where could he be, man? I knew we never should have left him here!" Dr. Teeth shared a nervous look with Zoot, and Janice before he said in a calming tone "I'm sure he's fine, our little green buddy Kermit is with animal, Gonzo is probably just having a lot of fun with his reunion."

Janice nodded in agreement "For Sure, like yeah, Kermit is very like responsible." Zoot nodded "Yeah." It had been hard enough to convince over protective Floyd to leave Animal in the care of Kermit, they couldn't take Animal with them when they went out of town a while ago. You see they had an interview in a few towns over for a new gig, and the four of them left a day or so ago to go check it out.

They would have taken animal but Floyd didn't want to risk bringing animal into a chaotic environment, and he always lost it in all the excitement. Besides, Floyd wanted to buy him a present for his birthday on the way home.

When they finally arrived home at two in the morning to find Kermit, Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Pepe, Rizzo and Animal gone, they were all sure Floyd would lose it as well he was a very laid back, nice, lack of a better term cool guy, and a bit sarcastic, but he also had a totally different side to him. He was very protective, loving, motherly, and practically animals keeper. Most people did not see this side of him, he never acted like that a lot, and especially not around his friends. But every now and then he had one of his moments where he grew very worried and protective of animal. No one usually saw any of that, no one but his friends, the Electric Mayhem that is.

Floyd had a good feeling where he was, when they turned on the TV on every channel was a documentary staring piggy, showing Gonzo's alien family landing at cape doom. None of them where all that shocked, it actually made a lot of sense. But the group couldn't help but feel left out, since they didn't get to see the wondrous moment for themselves, either way they couldn't go up there to meet them, Kermit took their bus, and since they had an escort up to the interview they had no real transportation, so they had to just sit around and wait.

Floyd was already not very happy, just the other day animal had bit a house painter. And Floyd was terrified if animal did something else like this then he would get taken away and maybe even put down. It wasn't exactly animals fault, it all happened yesterday.

The electric mayhem had agreed to fill in for gonzo, who looked rather unhappy. They naturally agreed not to question him about it and accepted to fill in for him. The group was currently getting dressed for the barmitzfa, well almost everyone. "Floyd! We are outta here and gone in a small amount of time! You should dress your fine self to suit this gig, and fast!" Dr. Teeth shouted over his shoulder as he stood at the large mirror on the wall of their studio, straightening his tie.

Janice was tucking her blond hair into a hair net; she was planning on putting on a black wig to match her outfit, zoot was already dressed and was packing up the equipment they would need. But Floyd was only half dressed, his white shirt UN tucked, unbuttoned. His black tie not even tied yet, it merely hung around his neck, his vest and black jacket lay on a chair, and he didn't even have his shoes on yet.

Floyd had been busy trying to help a finicky, energized Animal into his own suit. "I know man, I know, I am just trying to get our wild fuzzy here dressed!" Floyd said to Dr. Teeth as he buttoned up the last button of Animals shirt. Dr. Teeth placed a black, furry top hat on his head and walked over to Floyd to help him with animal

"Everyone is giftwrapped and ready for sending, let me finish with our drummer boy while you lay some spit and polish on yourself." Floyd was trying and failing to get animals arms through his vest and coat. His hair was uncombed and he looked irritated, with a sigh Floyd looked around the room at his friends and then at himself, "alright man, alright, try to handle the wild child with much care. I really have to talk to chef about what he feeds our already hipped up animal."

Dr. Teeth laughed as he Floyd began to make himself decent, he had some trouble getting animal dressed but he managed to accomplish the task with much influence by beef jerky.

"This is going to be so totally, like, awesome!" Janice commented as the electric mayhem, walked across the lawn, caring cases for their instruments in hand.

Animal walked behind them pushing the canon they were going to use. "This will be a great moment to dive into Zoot's roots." Dr. Teeth rhymed with a laugh, Floyd agreed with the same laughter "Yeah man, and I can't wait to blow animal out of this canon!" Animal was actually looking forward to it, he saw Gonzo do it so much and often got very excited when he did.

Dr. Teeth opened the door to the bus and commented "By the looks of it, he can't contain himself either." Just before they could climb in a van pulled up in front of the house with wording on the side that read 'James Painting Services' and a very familiar man climbed out, he was tall with black hair, and a goatee. He looked as though he had gained weight and had begun to bald. He was also badly scared from a bad accident.

Floyd felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at the sight of the man he hated so much, the rest of the electric mayhem stepped closer to Floyd in moral support, animal did something no one had ever seen him do, ever. His eyes grew wide and he swiftly hid behind Floyd.

A second man stepped out of the truck; he was younger and had blond hair, with a very professional look to him. James took one glance at the electric mayhem and scowled. Floyd took in a deep breath shared looks with his friends and walked over to face him.

"You must be our house painters." Floyd spoke trying to sound as though he wasn't filled with anger and hatred. Animal peered over Floyds shoulder, "Yes, I'm here to…" James paused and grit his teeth, "Paint the house." James replied looking as though he was trying to contain his anger. No one spoke for a few moments, Floyd and James just glared at each other. Dr. Teeth smiled and sneered sarcastically "You look good man!" at that comment the electric mayhem began to laugh, James frowned fisting his hands "funny, you are all the same wanna be beatniks you were all that time ago."

The group stopped suddenly at his insult Animal growled at him as he placed a finger underneath Floyds chin, "especially you, you pompous little shit!" Floyd just smiled; animal stepped around Floyd slowly, still growling. "That's a good one, did you practice that when you're sorry can was hauled off to the slammer?"

James grit his teeth and punched Floyd right in the face, as soon as he did this the electric mayhem began to shout protest's at him. Floyd fell backward, but was caught by Dr. Teeth, who was swearing up a storm. Animal on the other hand lost it, he screamed "BAD MAN! KILL!" and jumped James, who screamed in fear fighting animal off, but animal bit his hand hard causing James to scream, and his friend ran over to help.

"Get him off me! Get him off!" Floyd pushed himself up using Dr. Teeth's shoulder, among all the mayhem and shouting Floyd snapped a command at animal "Animal! Back!" Animal obeyed but halfheartedly, James friend helped by prying him off James and throwing him to the ground. The painters jumped in their van and prepared to drive off. Animal laughing, it was so chaotic, exciting and such a rush to him; the next thing the group knew Kermit was running outside shouting "wait guys wait! He didn't mean it! He's just a musician!" animal laughed "MUSICIAN! MUSICIAN!"

It wasn't Animals fault, but that didn't stop Floyd from being upset, not at animal. But at that horrible man James, animal was just trying to protect Floyd. The whole situation was complicated and awkward anyway.

Floyd ignored them "I knew I shouldn't have left Animal alone. What if something bad happened?" Just when Dr. Teeth stood up to reassure Floyd, they all heard this very familiar scream "WOMAN!" They all jumped to their feet and bolted to the door, Floyd got their first and threw the door open his heart pounding with fear and unrealized anger.

Immediately the electric Mayhem all began to shout commands for Animal to stop, but he didn't listen. Animal just kept running after the now screaming woman. Floyd jogged down the stairs and across the lawn as he shouted in pure rage getting everyone's attention, realizing how angry he was with Animal "ANIMAL STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" And as soon as the command was yelled Animal stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a confused grunt, his eyes wide.

The Electric Mayhem, Kermit and Gonzo, who were collecting themselves off of the ground, were all shocked. Floyd never got that angry, he was always easy going and mellow, sure he shouted commands at Animal, but he never did more than raise his voice.

Animal cocked his head to the side, grunting with confusion "come here now." Floyd commanding in a terrifyingly strict tone his hands on his hips, Animal obeyed and walked over to Floyd, knowing how angry he was with him.

Everyone watched with fascination as Floyd took the end of Animals broken chain and shook his head, trying to calm himself down "Come on man, you need a nap." Kermit stepped forward slightly nervous about saying anything that would irritate the guitarist "Uh, Floyd, I'm very sorry about all this. It's not animals fault, you see-" Floyd cut him off "it's alright kerm. We can talk about this later. I need to get Animal to bed." They all watched as Floyd led animal inside.

Gonzo threw his half of the snapped chain onto the ground "wow, talk about protective." Dr. Teeth motioned for everyone to follow him inside as he said "Come on Dude's and Dame's. Let's get a quick bite to eat."

About an hour later when they were all done eating, and most of the household had gone off to fulfill their own commitments that left Kermit, Dr. Teeth, Janice and Zoot. Kermit had just finished explaining what happened with Gonzo, the electric mayhem were not angry, but rather very understanding.

Kermit decided to ask after the table was cleared "I'm going to go out on a limb hear and ask, why is Floyd so Protective with Animal? And why is it only Floyd can control animal?" Dr. Teeth looked around at his band mates and answered "It's a long story, my little froggy pall. But if you're up for listing to our tale's I'll be glad to enlighten you." Kermit leaned back in his chair and tried to get comfortable "Sure, I'd be happy to listen."

Dr. Teeth stood up and chuckled "alright, just hold on a few moments while I go and check up on our favorite base guitarist and wild drummer." Dr. Teeth left the kitchen and walked upstairs to Floyd's room, where he was sure they would be. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard nothing but silence, so he gently opened the door and stepped in just a few steps, he immediately began to hold in his laughter.

The sight was simply adorable; Floyd lay on his back propped up by his pillows and headboard, one leg sitting on top of the other, one arm behind his head his hand still loosely gripping the chain, his green military hat hanging forward so that it hung in his eyes, while Animal laid on his side his head in Floyd's lap, Floyds other arm was around Animals shoulders.

Dr. Teeth smiled and grabbed his camera from his bright coat pocket; this was why he carried it around with him for moments like this. With the picture taken, Dr. Teeth closed the door and walked back down into the kitchen. Janice asked him instantly "Like how are they?" Dr. Teeth replied "They are just fine my main group. Take a gander at this photo I just took."

He passed his camera to Janice, who everyone gathered around, "That is very cute." Kermit commented on the photo. Janice and Zoot both laughed "Like yeah, for sure it is." Zoot laughed "Good black mail too." Taking his camera back Dr. Teeth sat down next to Kermit. "Now, now, now, time for our past life stories. You see it all started on a bright sunny day in August, the summer before our first year at high school."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I am so sorry this took so long, I have been busy, and I got a little sad when i realized no one is reading this...anyway I will try to update faster.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter #2

'We have been friends for years; Floyd, Janice, Zoot and me. We grew up together, even went to the same daycare center. That's where we met at daycare; except for animal we didn't know him just yet. But our mothers were friends all through their high school years and made sure we grew up just as close as they had been. And how right they were, we became inseparable.

Sure, we all had tragic things and deaths in our individual families, but our closeness was always strong enough to get us through everything. Floyd's mom dying, Zoot's mother leaving him with his father and never coming back, and my own father who died as well, but we always had each other. The years past and we stayed the best of friends, soon we grew a taste and lust for our beloved instruments. Before we knew it, it was the summer before high school and we had no idea how much the road of life had in store for us.'

A much younger Dr. Teeth walked down the sidewalk with his friends. He was thinner, and wore a bright red furry vest, with a blue and green stripped shirt underneath, blue jeans, boots, and not as much jewelry as he wore as an adult except for a gold chain around his neck, no gold tooth, and a purple not very floppy hat on his head.

Janice's blond hair was tied back in a ponytail; she wore a pink spaghetti strap crop top, blue shorts and white sandals. Zoot wore the same black sunglasses and blue hat; he also wore a gold short sleeved shirt and black pants with black sneakers he also had a full head of curly blue hair that fell in front of his eyes. Floyd wore his green army hat, a white t-shirt that showed clearly underneath an unbuttoned plaid shirt, blue jeans, and boots; he didn't have a mustache and his red hair wasn't as long, but it almost reached his shoulders. It was a hot August morning, and the group was trying to decide what to do with their time.

"Well, we like have to try to earn some money." Said Janice in frustration "We've tried but no one is hiring." Zoot replied, Dr. Teeth agreed with a sigh "Besides the total cost of all the instruments we want would be about…uh…a lota smackers." Floyd kicked a rock "Yeah, and unless we get onto 'let's make a deal' I think the chances of getting what we want are slim."

"Well then, like, what are we going to do?" Janice complained "I want that guitar." Dr. Teeth stopped in his tracks a poster taped to a telephone pole caught his attention "How about the county fair?" Floyd cocked an eyebrow "How would that help us?" "It won't, but only in the case of our boredom will it help." Dr. Teeth smiled a perfect smile of bright white, straight teeth "What do you say?"

"When is it?" Floyd tore the flier off of the telephone pole and read it out loud "it started yesterday and is in town every day for the next week. There are Rides, games, compitions, and great food and entertainment." Janice smiled as Dr. Teeth took the flier from Floyd and smiled showing off his new perfectly straight and white sparkling large teeth, he had just gotten his big bulky unappealing braces off last summer and had been ecstatic that they were finally gone and now had a bad habit of showing off his gleaming teeth

"Like wow, let's do it!" Dr. Teeth nodded in agreement pocketing the flier, "All right!" Deciding they would go to the fair, they took off, since it wasn't but a few blocks away they walked, unsure of what to expect.

The fair was wonderful, there were booths of every kind, some for food, some for drinks, some trying to sell stuff, plenty of games, and plenty judging contests, vegetable contest, pie baking contests, farm animal contest, eating compitions, stained glass contests, and lots more. There were plenty of rides to, bumper cars, Farris wheels, horseback riding and more. All of this outlined the main attraction, which was in the center of the fair. It was a giant red and white striped tent,

"Like wow." Janice gasped in amazement at all the bright lights and colors. Dr. Teeth smiled licking his teeth "Ha-ha, this could work." "Ya got that right, man." Floyd agreed, as they began to walk around taking in all the sights. "What should we do first?" Zoot asked pushing his sunglasses up his nose. "I say we pick up our pace and check out all the hub-bub at the tent."

Everyone agreed with this and they walked over to the large group of people entering the tent. Apparently the group had gotten their just in time to see the next show. After they bought their ticket for the show, the group entered the circular tent and took a seat in the first row. "Wonder what we're going to see." Floyd commented, as more people began to fill up the seat's, Janice flipped her hair with one hand "like I don't know, maybe musicians or like a dog show." Dr. Teeth held up a pamphlet the woman at the ticket booth gave him "I managed to snatch myself this is you want to take a look at it."

Floyd took it from him and read it out loud "For the next week, you will be able to see the five greatest acts this side of town has ever seen! See for yourself Olga and her prancing pony's, the amazing Freiberg's, Dave and his furry crusade, Elizabeth and the Bethites, and our most popular act James the tamer of all." Janice took it from Floyd as he said "It's got a list of all the showings."

"Weird names if you ask me." Commented Zoot, who was looking apprehensive about coming here, Janice, agreed passing the thick pamphlet back to Dr. Teeth "For sure." Dr. Teeth pointed to the stage in the center of the tent "Looks like its starting." A tall broad shouldered man, with long red hair tied back in a ponytail; he wore a bright red suit and smiled as the crowd grew silent

"Hello one and all! We have quite the show for you today! A show full of people of all sorts of talents! Up first is Olga and her prancing ponies!" The crowd clapped wildly as a young woman in a purple leotard came out riding on a white, black spotted horse three others surrounding her. The group shared a look knew they were all thinking the same thing "Why did we decide to come here?"

The woman gracefully stood up on her horse, stretched her arms out and lifted her left leg so that she stood on one leg as her horse ran around the stage. The audience gasped as the woman leaned forward and placed her hands on the horses' broad back then did a perfect hand stand. Dr. Teeth groaned and leaned over to whisper in Floyds ear "This was is and will always be, ridiculous." Floyd covered his mouth trying not to laugh out loud, Dr. Teeth didn't seem to care who saw him laughing as the woman continued to bend and flip and do amazing yoga type moves on her horse. Janice leaned over a little and whispered "Like, she isn't, like, that bad."

Zoot nodded in silence as the woman jumped from one horse to the next perfectly, causing the audience to gasp and applaud loudly. She continued to show off her talent with moves like this, and even had her horses jump over one another. When she was finally finished she took a bow as the audience exploded with applause, then left the stage.

The amazing Freiberg's turned out to be trapeze artists, which wasn't very entertaining as Dr. Teeth pointed out "The only thing this will do for you is give one premature heart failure." David and his furry crusade was nothing more than some forty year old man with a bunch of mixed breed dogs running around the stage ordering them around having them performing neat tricks, Zoot commented that anybody can train a dog. He was right but the closing bit were Dave had his dogs doing a strange rendition of the conga was a little entertaining.

What annoyed the group the most so far was Elizabeth and the Bethites, who where a band that attempted to add a little kick to some of the world's greatest songs and failed badly. The worst thing was that everyone thought they were wonderful except Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Janice and Floyd who practically threw up in the bag of popcorn they were sharing as they kept complaining about everything the band did wrong. "I can't believe he doesn't know how to properly play that beautiful saxophone."

Zoot complained accidently throwing the popcorn he had in his hands onto the sticky floor, "For sure." Janice agreed, "Man, this is painful!" Floyd whined as the announcer stepped back onto the stage "You got that right baby." Dr. Teeth moaned in irritation, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth, "And now what you've all been waiting for! Tonight's main attraction! The reason all you showed up here tonight! James the tamer of all!" At these simple words the audience who obviously have seen this act before lost it in ear splitting applause.

"This better be worth my time." Said Zoot as he spat a hull onto the ground, "And my money." Added Dr. Teeth, as the announcer stepped off the stage. A tall man, with slicked back jet black hair, a well groomed goatee, and a strict disposition, wearing a lion tamers suit and holding a medical like black leather bag appeared on the stage a couple more men followed holding a square metal box with a dark bared window on the side. The Men Set the Metal Box down a few feet from the tamer and exited the stage.

The tamer known as James cleared his throat and instantly the applause died down, "Ladies and Gentleman, Tonight I shall show you one of the world's most horrible and most terrifying creatures the world has ever seen, I must ask you not to scream and not to make any sudden moves. It might and will provoke it. This creature is strange, no one has ever seen anything like it before but I have been trying my best to tame this wild beast." James sat his bag on the ground, opened it and pulled out a short pole with a retractable lasso on the end. He pulled the pole to cause it to grow in length, and took a few cautious steps toward the metal box and warned

"As I said earlier I must ask you not to scream, try your best to keep perfectly silent." At this point the group was very interested in the finale Janice whispered in fascination "Like, what do you think is like in there?" Floyd whispered back with a shrug "I don't know." James the tamer unlatched the hook and slowly opened the door.

Authors note: I might stop adding chapters, if I do and anyone still wants to read this, then you can look for it on Muppet Central Forum. just look for the story underneath Fanfiction and Fanart labled Maybe Less of a Mystery, by Fictionalnice.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait in between updates, and I appologize for my downer mode earlier. I am going through a lot right now and have been very depressed. But! Things are looking up! anyway! I have not given up on my story! in fact the whole thing is already written! So I promise updates WILL come weekly! and to make up for everything, I have compiled three chapters into one! enjoy and comment please! they help me get new chapters up sooner! No flames! Oh, and be warned this story gets sad! and some characters may seem OOC. Otherwise, Enjoy and please comment!

Disclaimer: (Now I see why so many people find this tedious *sigh*) I OWN NOTHING! NONE OF THIS IS MINE! NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE! THIS IS FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT AND I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL CLAIM ANYTHING! NOT MINE!

Chapter #3

The thick metal door fell to the floor with a thud and low growl could easily be heard from within. James took his poll and barked jabbing the creature within "Back! BACK! You horrible creature! Back!" The tamer was suddenly pulled forward with a great lurch, but he quickly navigated the lasso around the creature's neck and pulled himself back using as much force as he could muster and with one great pull the tamer forced the creature out of its cage and pushed it to the ground.

Everyone in the audience couldn't help but gasp at what they saw. "Holey!"

"Good god!" "What is that!" Could be heard throughout the audience, Dr. Teeth stood up to get a better look, Janice gasped covering her mouth, while Zoot grew wide eyed. Floyd sat forward and craned his neck, for what they saw was a small, thin, boney, creature with razor sharp teeth, beady eyes, and long shaggy, untamed fur/hair wearing a raggedy old shirt and what looked like a beeping collar.

What they were looking at was a young version of non-other than Animal himself.

James unhooked animal from the lasso and sneered as Animal growled and got to his feet, "Stay!" quickly grabbing a few more items from his bag. One of them looked like a remote, the other two where a whip and a riding crop. Animal took a step back apparently knowing what was going to happen, he seemed tired and very defensive, for he growled even louder advancing on the tamer in pure rage.

The audience was on the edge of their seats in more ways than one, as James cracked the whip in front of him and yelled "Back! Back BEAST!" Animal yelled in pain as the whip smacked him across the chest, Floyd gasped in horror as tamer did this.

He couldn't believe that this man who dared to call himself an animal trainer was doing something so awful, but he bit his tongue as his friends actually looked like they were enjoying this.

The tamer then proceed to whip out his remote and took a few steps back before he ordered "Up!" Animal would not listen, as he took a few steps back, "Wrong answer."

James sneered and repeated this command but only this time he pressed the only button on the remote witch caused Animal to scream in pain as his collar shocked him, nevertheless he immediately did a perfect back flip. Floyd sent a pleading look at his group of friends who gasped and clapped along with the rest of the audience.

He held up his hands in exasperation, he couldn't believe that no one was doing anything! This poor creature did not deserve this type of treatment! No matter what, no one deserved that! And Floyd didn't think he could take this anymore, it was so inhumane and cruel! He had to do something and soon.

James continued to shock Animal into obeying such humiliating commands such as sit, stay, come, jump, and a bunch more tricks. Like, jump through a hoop. If he didn't listen he would get either a shock, a crack with the whip or a few smacks with the ridding crop. James was currently trying to get Animal to jump over a hurdle,

Animal was very reluctant to do so for he knew he would not get it just right and end up tripping which always caused James to beat him even harsher when the show was over. James took out his whip and cracked it in front of him "YOU STUPID ANIMAL! JUMP! I SAID JUMP!" animal cried out in agony as the whip cracked on his skin.

And suddenly that was all Floyd could take, something inside him just snapped. He may not have known who this creature was or is, but he knew that this was wrong. "STOP IT!" Floyd bellowed as loud as he could, slapping the arms of his chair and jumping to his feet "STOP IT! CAN"T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HIM!"

Dr. Teeth, Janice, and Zoot all looked shocked at his sudden outburst, their jaws were dropped and they looked at him as though he were nuts. Floyd glared at them before he jumped over the bar in front of the row of seats and bolted toward the stage.

James didn't seem to notice Floyd's outburst as he raised the whip once more, but before he could bring it down on Animal Floyd jumped in front of him and allowed the whip to wrap around his own arm.

It really had hurt but he paid that no mind as Animal dropped to his knees behind him. Wrenching the whip from the shocked man's hands he snapped "If I were an animal trainer I think I would take a slightly different approach to it!"

Floyd threw the whip to the ground with disgust as James countered "Really? You think you could do a better job?" Floyd glanced down at the animal peering around his legs and spoke with confidence "Yes. For one I am much less heartless."

Before James could retort three buff security guards walked onto the stage but James held up a hand "No, no it's quite alright. I have an idea." The guards stopped but stayed on the stage with their arms crossed. James raised an eyebrow, turned toward the audience and announced "Ladies and Gentleman! It seems a member of the audience would like to try his luck at controlling this wild beast! What do you say?" The audience screamed out in approval encouraging him.

"So let's give a great round of applause to-" James pointed a microphone at Floyd indicating he should say his name "Floyd Pepper." Floyd said a little apprehensive, as the audience lost it once more. James stepped off to the side "Let's see what you got." He whispered Floyd turned around not sure what to do, Animal was just staring at him Floyd rubbed the back of his neck as Animal crawled back into his box apparently not sure what to think or do. He seemed very scared of Floyd;

Floyd took a step forward before he decided to come down to the animal's level. Animal crawled to the corner of his cage and whimpered, Floyd would not give up though he merely smiled and whispered getting on his knees in the cages door way "Hey, its ok. Come on out I won't hurt you." Animal growled in a warning curling up on himself, Floyd held out his hand to animal and smiled

"It's ok, I'm hip, come on out." Animal cocked his head to the side in confusion; he didn't know why anyone was being so nice to him. No one had ever been so nice to him before, but something told animal that this was a man to trust. His disposition told him that, so animal slowly crawled forward as Floyd's soothing voice rang in his ears and cautiously took his hand.

Floyd smiled in success he could practically hear the audience holding its breath, gently backing up Floyd led the animal out of the cage and back onto the stage. The whole audience was silent as Floyd directed Animals attention on him, leading him to the center of the stage "It's alright, just look at me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Floyd continued to speak softly to the animal until they were in the center of the stage, where he pushed a small step stone closer to the animal with his foot and asked "Do you think you could sit down for me?" Animal looked at Floyd then the block and slowly took a seat on it, Floyd smiled "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Animal opened his mouth in a type of smile as Floyd pated his head in approval. Suddenly the audience began to clap it started out slow and grew, everyone in the audience quickly got to their feet and cheered loudly. Floyd looked towards his friends; they were staring at him in aw before they too began to cheer.

James stepped closer to Floyd and smiled "Good job, very nice. You've just won yourself a pet."

Chapter #4

Floyd was shocked, what did he say? "Uh, what?" James smirked "It's part of a competition I was going to hold, unless…" Floyd looked at animal then at James "Unless you'd rather I kept him." His heart going out to the animal behind him Floyd immediately shook his head "No! I want to keep him!" Which was the truth; he did not want this animal to suffer anymore. James clapped his hands together

"Great! Ladies and Gentleman! It seems we have a winner to our compition! Let's give a round of applause to Floyd Pepper!" A second round of applause rang through the audience, "That's all for today folks! I look forward to meeting you here tonight, when I will reveal on the world's rarest creatures of them all the white Siberian tiger!"

Dr. Teeth finished the first part of his story as Kermit watched him expectantly, "He was- I can't believe- that does explain a lot, but…I still have so many questions. What happened next?" Kermit asked tripping over his own words; Zoot shrugged "Not sure green gills." Dr. Teeth agreed "Yeah, after that Floyd disappeared back stage, we waited for him, but after an hour we all decided to catch up with our blown top friend later and check out the rest of the fabulous tidbits in the fair."

Floyd awoke with a groan and a yawn, "Ah man! I shouldn't have slept in that sort of way." Smacking his lips, Floyd looked down at Animal, who was still fast asleep in his lap. With as much care as possible Floyd gently lifted Animals head off of his lap, swung his legs out from under him and replaced them with a pillow.

He had to be careful not to wake him; if he did there would be no way he could get him back to sleep. Stretching out his sore body, Floyd laid a blanket over Animals sleeping body and left the room. Making his way down the stairs Floyd heard the familiar voice of Dr. Teeth, smiling he remained silent as he leaned against the banister at the bottom of the stairs and listened to what they were saying

"He disappeared backstage, we waited for him, but after an hour we all decided to catch up with our blown top friend later and check out the rest of the fabulous tidbits in the fair." Kermit looked troubled as he spoke "But, what happened? Did he keep Animal or what?" Zoot shrugged "Obviously, but to get the whole story we have to-"

Floyd then decided to make his presence known as he cut off Zoot "Get my side of the story man?" all four of them jumped and turned to look at him "Floyd!" They all cried in unison, Floyd walked over to the kitchen table where they were all sitting "Listen Kerm, didn't mean to get hot under to collar, no hard feelings?" Kermit nodded as Floyd sat down next to Janice

"Not at all." Dr. Teeth passed the story over to Floyd "Enlighten us, my base player extraordinaire." Nodding Floyd agreed "Alright, now let's see...after the show, I went back stage to sort out a few things..."

Floyd couldn't believe his luck, one minute he was watching a show, the next he was walking out the back entrance of the tent, after discussing information and paperwork with James and the owner of the county fair, with Animal by his side. Animal wasn't wearing his shock collar anymore, and he seemed very excited about finally finding a home as he obediently followed Floyd.

Floyd wasn't sure were his friend's where, they probably ran off to play some games or check out the compition. So he decided to go home and show the animal around, he could check up with his friends later. For now he had to see if he could get his father to let him keep the animal he won. It was pretty nice though, the fact that he saved this animal from his horrible fate made him feel pretty good about himself.

Floyd looked back at animal as they walked down the sidewalk together, and smiled the animal's eyed were wide in awe as he tried to take everything in. "Not bad huh?" He asked animal as they walked up the walkway to Floyd's house, Animal grunted loudly opening his mouth in that weird smile. Floyd took a deep breath before taking animals hand "Come on little guy, were home."

Floyd cautiously opened the door to his home, peering around the living room to see if his dad was there, since he wasn't Floyd led animal into the house closing the door behind them. "Pop! You home?" Floyd called out leading Animal into the kitchen; "POP!" he continued to yell until he spied a written note on the kitchen table. Picking it up he read it out loud

"Dear Floyd, The office called me in, I'll be working late tonight, apparently one of my coworkers didn't show up today and they are a man short. For dinner you can order pizza I left you enough money in the envelope on the table, try to leave me a slice or two. –Dad. P.S. if you want all your friends to sleep over that's fine with me, there is more than enough money for you all in the envelope, love you!" Floyd put the note back on the kitchen table and snatched up the envelope full of money, after he got the cash in his wallet he turned to address a confused animal "Well, looks like it is just you and I for some time. Not that I mind, that gives me time to give you a bath."

For he just noticed how unkempt and dirty animal was, animal grunted looking around the kitchen at every bright and shiny object. Leading animal up stairs where the bathroom was, Floyd couldn't help but feel a little nervous, he had never done anything like this before. But, if he could wash himself or a dog (which he had until it died a few years ago) then he could do this. No matter how awkward it may be.

Opening the door to the bathroom Floyd released animals hand, closed the door and walked over to the large sparkling white bath tub, well aware that animal was watching him in fascination wondering what he was doing. Deciding to keep talking to the animal Floyd spoke as he began to fill the tub up with warm water

"Your probably wondering what I am doing? Well, this is a tub; you can wash yourself in it. When you wash yourself you typically desire to grow fresh and clean." Getting a bottle of bubble bath from the nearby closet he poured a generous amount in the tub and swished it around to get the foam and bubbles going, animal cocked his head to the side with a confused grunt as though he was trying to say 'what are you talking about?' Floyd smiled, throwing a rubber duck into the rising water

"when you wash its typically done in privacy, but in this case I will assist you since I get the feeling that you don't understand quite yet what I am talking about." As soon as the water was at a good level, Floyd turned the water off and indicating for animal to come closer to him. Animal obeyed and approached Floyd with no fear, Floyd was glad that animal seemed to take such a liking and strong trust to him so fast.

"Ok, man, uh…" Grabbing a nearby towel Floyd wrapped it around animals waist and carefully took his ratty old T-shirt off, tossing it to the side Floyd lifted animal into his arms with care so as not to scare him. Satisfied when animal leaned into him, Floyd gently sat him in the water, taking away the towel so it wouldn't get wet. Floyd smiled warmly as animal began to play in the bubbles,

hesitantly at first, then with more enthusiasm. Picking up a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo Floyd knelt next to the tub and held it up, animal wasn't unhappy with what he did yet, but just in case he introduced as animal played in the bubbles "This is shampoo, I'm just going to start washing you now man." Pouring a small amount onto animals head,

Floyd began to gently run his hands through animal's hair/fur trying to build up good foam but at the same time make is soothing. Animal was in fact enjoying the bath, amazed at how gentle Floyd was being and he practically purred as Floyd washed his hair. After rinsing the soap out of animal's hair, Floyd began to wash animal's body using a dish rag.

After he was done washing and grooming animal, Floyd was very pleased with himself. He washed the animal, cleaned his sharp nails, brushed his razor sharp teeth, and just did the whole grooming routine and now animal was nice and clean. He was currently caring animal to his room, where sat him down on the bed a towel wrapped around animals body. He had some old cloths that didn't fit him anymore that would probably fit animal,

"Now that you are squeaky clean, let me find you some cloths." Floyd addressed a wide eyed animal, who was watching him with his head cocked to the side as though wondering what he was doing. Digging through his biro Floyd began to take out a pair of new boxers, brown knee high shorts, and white t-shirt that read 'music rocks'.

Turning back to animal Floyd motioned him to hold his arms up, once animal did Floyd slipped the shirt over his head, it was a little baggy but it would have to do.

He was a little uncomfortable when helping animal get into his cloths, but once animal was dressed he had to admit he did a pretty good job with animal and since the animal seemed pretty satisfied with being nice and clean, so that was a plus.

"Man that took a while longer than I thought." Floyd commented as he watched animal climb off of the bed and begin to look around at Floyds brightly colored room, it was covered with posters of musicians he liked, he had an old stereo system, a large pile of CD's and a second hand guitar that was given to him from his grandfather. It wasn't very clean, but it showed clearly what kind of person Floyd was.

"You must be hungry, why don't we order that pizza?" Floyd asked animal who was sniffing his guitar with interest, but he walked over toward Floyd the minute he heard his voice, grabbing his guitar from its stand Floyd took animals hands and led him back down stairs and into the living room.

After he had ordered three large pizzas, three two litters of diet soda, cinnamon and regular breadsticks, Floyd settled down on the brown shag rug in his living room with animal. Floyd plucked a few notes on his guitar elated when Animals perked up with amazement,

so he decided to sing him an old nursery rhyme. Once he got the tune right Floyd began to sing to animal "_I know an old lady who swallowed a fly, I don't why she swallow the fly, I guess she'll die." _Animal made a noise that sounded close to a laugh, as Floyd sung to him.

_ "I know an old lady who swallowed a spider, that wriggled and tickled and jiggled inside her, she swallowed the spider to catch the fly, but I don't know why she swallowed the fly I guess she'll die_

_I know an old lady who swallowed a bird, how absurd she swallowed a bird! She swallowed the bird to catch the spider that wriggled and tickled and jiggled inside her, she swallowed the spider to catch the fly, but I don't know why she swallowed the fly. I guess she'll die."_

At this point animal was jumping in place, clapping his hands together, and growling with happiness. Floyd smiled widely; he was really beginning to take a liking to this strange creature.

"_I know an old lady, who swallowed a cat, imagine that she swallowed a cat! She swallowed the cat to catch the bird, she swallowed the bird to catch the spider that wriggled and tickled and ji__ggled inside her, she swallowed the spider to catch the fly, but I don't know why she swallowed that fly, I guess she'll die._

_I know an old lady who swallowed a dog, what a hog she swallowed a dog! She swallowed the dog to catch the cat, she swallowed the cat to catch the bird, she swallowed the bird to catch the spider, that wriggled and tickled and jiggled inside her, she swallowed the spider to catch the fly, but I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die._

_I know and old lady who swallowed a goat, just opened her throat and swallowed the goat, she swallowed the goat to catch the dog, she swallowed the dog to catch the cat, she swallowed the cat to catch the bird, she swallowed the bird to catch the spider that wriggled and tickled and jiggled insider her, she swallowed the spider to catch the fly, but I don't know why she swallowed the fly, I guess she'll die._

_I know an old lady who swallowed a horse, she's dead of course." _

Animal jumped in Floyd's lap, when the song was finished; in surprise Floyd dropped his guitar onto the floor and screamed loudly as animal knocked him to the floor. Yeah. This could work.

Chapter #5

"That can't be true! He wouldn't like keep that thing!" Janice yelled in outrage as her, Dr. Teeth, and Zoot walked down the street to Floyd's house. Zoot cut in "But, if he didn't want it he wouldn't have been so long! Then, he would not have disappeared!"

Dr. Teeth has been listening to them argue with little interest since they left the fair, but it was starting to get on his nerves and just when they were walking up the walkway to Floyds house he turned to them and snapped

"OK! Ok dude's that is enough! It doesn't matter! If he did for some strange reason keep that monster then we are about to find out! Alright?" Zoot and Janice nodded sheepishly, Dr. Teeth turned back around and knocked on the front door, soon he heard this loud scream, this scaring them out of their wits Dr. Teeth threw the door open and all three of them ran inside.

But, what they saw is not what they expected. Floyd was lying sprawled out on his back with the strange creature sitting on his stomach. He didn't seem to notice them standing in the doorway gawking at him, jumping to the wrong conclusion they all began to yell

"FLOYD!"

"LIKE OH MY GOODNESS!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Dr. Teeth, Zoot and Janice ran over to help Floyd, getting there first Zoot tackled Animal to the ground, Floyd was shocked as Janice tried to help him off of the ground but he paid her no mind as animal lost it in fear, for he began to growl, thrash and fight with Zoot. "NO! ZOOT STOP!" Floyd yelled as Dr. Teeth rushed over to help, Animal punched, kicked and snapped at Zoot as they rolled around a little on the ground.

Floyd jumped to his feet, and tried to rush over and stop this, but Janice grabbed him around the middle. "STOP! YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" And indeed they were, for Zoot had kneed Animal in the stomach, and Dr. Teeth ran to the closet and grabbed some rope. Dropping to the ground animal growled, stood up slowly, Zoot grabbed animals wrist but before he could do anything else, animal yelled loudly in rage and tackled Zoot to the floor,

"STOP IT! PLEASE! HE IS JUST SCARED! HE WASN'T HURTING ME!" But no one was listening to him, Zoot cried out "for crying out loud teeth, hurry up!" animal had him in a corner so to speak, but just then Dr. Teeth ran back into the room and wrapped the rope around animals neck, pulling him back onto the floor keeping the rope wrapped around his neck cutting off his air supply.

Animal began to gasp and wheeze for air, clawing at the rope, Floyd screamed in fear "STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! HE CAN'T BREATH!" Getting off of the floor, Zoot helped overpower animal and successfully managed to tie him up. Janice let go of Floyd "You are so lucky we showed up." Zoot said as Floyd walked over to them, Dr. Teeth agreed "Yeah, but you must be mad! Why would you let this monster into your house!" Janice added "I can like, call animal control?"

Floyd wasn't listening to them though, he was beyond angry; he was so enraged at his foolish friends. Getting to his knees Floyd placed a hand on animals head, and immediately he went from growling low in his throat to whimpering. Floyd whispered so only animal could hear him "I'm sorry." Getting to his feet Floyd turned to his now confused so called friends and spoke in a deadly whisper "Get out."

They all looked completely shocked at this sudden reaction Dr. Teeth spoke for all of them "um, what are you talking about?" Floyd stepped in front of animal and crossed his arms "I think you've done enough. Now get out." Janice, Zoot and Dr. Teeth all exchanged appalled looks of hurt and confusion but Floyd stood his ground "GET THE HELL OUT!" Jumping to their senses, the small group slowly walked out the front door, followed closely by Floyd, who slammed the door behind them.

"Like what just happened?" Janice asked Zoot shrugged "I feel like we did something…wrong." Dr. Teeth nodded "Something's definitely, most definitely wrong here." Zoot walked over to the living room window and peered inside, "Well, let's figure this out."

As soon as they were gone, Floyd ran over to animal's side, and kneeled next to him. Animal was watching him with sadness in his eyes. Petting his hair, Floyd began to untie him, as soon as he got all the rope from around animal off he helped animal up and was not surprised when the animal crawled in his lap and hugged him.

"I am so sorry little guy." Floyd said in a whisper as he hugged animal back tightly. Pulling away Floyd ran his fingers through his hair/fur, and spoke softly "You're ok. Alright? It'll be ok."

Crawling away from Floyd, animal pushed the guitar closer to Floyd with slight hesitation. Floyd smiled cocking an eyebrow, as animal looked from the guitar to Floyd. Chuckling Floyd picked it up and asked jokingly "what? This? You want me to play this?" Animal inched closer on his knees, eager. "Alright, alright."

Gently plucking a few notes Floyd began to play a second nursery rhyme he played cow jumped over the moon, baa baa black sheep, and twinkle twinkle before there was a knock at the door, that meant the Pizza had finally arrived.

Janice pulled away from the sight with mixed feelings, "Like I don't understand, there hugging, but why does Floyd care so much about him?" Zoot continued to watch but replied "Isn't it obvious, he loves him." Dr. Teeth agreed glancing back at Janice as Floyd began to play his guitar "You know, like in the deep love one feels for a brother or son that protective, family type of love."

They continued to watch for a few more minutes as Floyd sang to animal. Dr. Teeth shared looks of guilt with his companions "It seems that we have done something very wrong." And it was true, they may not like the animal Floyd seemed to care so deeply about, but they should not have done what they did because all they did was hurt a good friend.

As they thought this, a voice from behind interrupted "Excuse me?" Jumping they all turned around in fear, it was a pizza man. "Did you guys order pizza." He was laden down with quite a lot of food, Dr. Teeth answered him slightly nervous "Uh…no, you want the guy inside the house." The pizza man thanked them and the three quickly ran off to talk about what they should next.

"So you didn't like animal…not at all?" Kermit asked flabbergasted, Floyd avoided his friend's looks, while Janice, Dr. Teeth and Zoot looked embarrassed and all fidgeted in their seats. Dr. Teeth looked down at his hands sadly "I am afraid to say that we did not."

"Yeah, and I think he remembers." Zoot put in, Dr. Teeth nodded and continued "True, he has never been as comfortable or kind with us as he is with Floyd." Kermit frowned in slight pity "That-that is sad…so what happened? What changed?" Dr. Teeth quickly decided that it was best to get on with the story and by the looks on his friends face they were thinking the same thing

"Well, it is a lot to explain, but when you witness something beautiful or something tragic happens to someone you care deeply for a person's perspective can quickly change." Kermit shook his head "I don't understand." "You will." Floyd spoke finally "Now, where was I? It wasn't long until my father showed up and he-"

Floyd lay on the sofa with animal snoring contently curled up on a fluffy pillow by his side. Floyd was plucking a few tunes on his guitar his eyes flitting toward animal every two seconds, it really was adorable, Animal was truly amazed at how fluffy and soft that pillow was and he immediately curled up on it and fell asleep.

Floyd laid his guitar in his lap and began to run his fingers through animals hair, he had tried to show animal how to eat, but animal did not understand and ended up freaking out and getting cheese all through his hair/fur as he gobbled up the pizza with his hands and mouth. Floyd was frustrated to no end but he managed to rewash animal, put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and they curled up on the sofa together.

Floyd smiled as animal sneezed in his sleep he didn't know what it was but he had this strong, overwhelming urge to protect and look after animal. Just as Floyd was lost in thought, the front door opened, and his father walked in, Floyds fathers name was Benjamin Pepper he was purple and had the same red hair and mustache as Floyd grows as an adult he also has a large nose and small eyes. "UH, what a day, son you won't believe-" but his father trailed off at the sight and Floyd just smiled sheepishly

"Hey pop…um, can I keep him?"

Authors Note: I hope you like my story! and please comment! again I appologize for the waits, but I will get better! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I know I said a week till the new chapter...but I figured...what the hey! :D You see comments really do help! HAHA! anyway! I hope you enjoy! Comment please! And I know it isn't as long as the last update, but keep in mind that was three chapters in one...so...yeah! Comment and enjoy! but please comment!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT CLAIM THIS! NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE! THIS IS NOT MINE!

Chapter #6

Ben, Floyd's father, was beyond surprised, beyond anger, his emotion was hard to describe. But he fought to keep his voice straight as he looked between the creature on his couch and his son.

"Floyd, what is that?" Floyd slowly got off of the couch and stood in front of animal and answered his father "uh…I don't really know. He looks like a man, but also an animal with some werewolf mixed in…so I suppose he is a mixed breed."

Ben, looked at his son as though he had two heads and asked in clear irritation "WHY is it hear?" Floyd answered a tad sheepish "Uh…I…um…found him... Can he stay? With me? I'll take good care of him."

Floyd didn't quite know why he lied, but he figured his father would let animal stay if he knew he had nowhere to go. But, Ben shook his head violently "No. No, absolutely not, that thing has to go today! Now!"

"But pop!"

"No Floyd! That thing isn't a cat or a fish it is a dangerous wild beast! It does not belong here, I want you to bring it back were you found it!"

"Dad listen to me!"

"Floyd! Don't talk to me that way! GET IT OUT!"

"He is not dangerous!"

"Floyd Eugene Pepper! Get that thing out now!"

"NO!"

Floyd shot a pleading look at his father, who had grown silent at his son's clear defiance "Dad, please, he is not dangerous, he is sweet and I know he may be a tad wild but I can train him! I know I can…at least let me try."

Floyd paused to let his words sink in "he has nowhere to go." Ben sighed in distress "Nowhere?" He asked his son, who looked teary "not at all…he has no one."

Ben took a step closer to his son "Floyd I know he must have been through hell, but you can't possibly have it in you to care for this, this, this…thing. You couldn't have had him more than 6 hours. You are just feeling pity, and have no idea how dangerous and stupid this is."

Floyd glanced at animal then back at his father "Pop, I know I haven't known him long, and I know it won't be easy, but-I- I love him…and I want to do what's right, I want to help this wonderful creature and keep him with me. He cares about me and trusts me, and…I'm all he has…at least let me try…I'll show you! I'll show you that I can do this!"

Ben ran a hand through his hair with a deep troubled groan, "oh alright…he can stay." Floyd threw his arms around his father in happiness "YES! Thanks pop!"

Ben hugged him back and continued when Floyd sat back down next to animal with a large smile "But don't get too attached to it. This is just temporary! And if you can show me that you can tame, and train it successfully, turn it into a true lovable house pet, then he can stay. If you can't, then he goes, I will find him a new home if you are not up to it." Floyd nodded seriously

"Yes sir." Shaking his head in confusion ben walked into the kitchen muttering lowly under his breath, things like 'out of all the things he could have asked for.'

The next day Floyd decided to take animal out to the park so they could have a picnic and Floyd could hopefully get another shot at showing animal how the eat right. They were currently sitting across from each other at a red wooden park bench; Floyd had a basket of food next to him and a plate with two tuna sandwich sitting on it in front of him.

"Ok, now. Watch me man." Animal watched Floyd with fascination as he picked up a sandwich with both hands and took a small bite. Putting it down in front of him Floyd pushed the plate toward animal "Now you try." Animal looked at the sandwich then at Floyd, then back at the food and in one swift movement getting excited by the sight of food he slammed his head down on the plate and gobbled up the sandwich in two seconds with a loud screech.

Once he was done he looked at Floyd from some sort of approval, panting "oh man." Floyd groaned in frustration. Taking another bite of his own sandwich he practically choked in surprise when animal picked up the plate and took a bite out of it.

Floyd coughed violently punching his own chest relieved when he felt some one slap him on the back with enough force to dislodge the food clump. Groaning Floyd turned around to thank whoever helped him, it was Dr. Teeth, with Zoot and Janice standing on each side of him.

"oh, uh…thanks." He mumbled uncomfortable. Dr. Teeth rubbed the back of his neck "Uh, listen Floyd, we are all really sorry…you know about what happened." Zoot and Janice agreed "Like yeah, we didn't mean any real like harm."

"Yeah man, how were we supposed to know?" Floyd smiled in relief "Aw, its ok. It did look bad, but why don't you sit down." His friends smiled; glad Floyd was no longer mad at them.

But, Floyd couldn't help but notice that not one of them sat next to animal, who had finished with the plate and was now making growling noises of excitement. Zoot asked eying animal "So what is he?" Floyd shrugged leaning across the table and using a napkin to wipe crumbs and glass shards off of his furry face.

Animal wriggled around and attempted to eat the napkin "I have no idea, but my pop told me that if I could tame him and turn him into a real house pet then I could keep him." Dr. Teeth asked curiously "What is him name?"

Floyd opened his mouth to answer only to shut it when he realized he had yet to name him "Uh, I haven't really named the animal yet…" animal didn't quite understand what they were saying, but he clearly heard the word animal. So mustering up some courage he tried with all his might to repeat what he heard,

"AAAAA" He rasped out not getting anyone's attention, Floyd was busy talking with Dr. Teeth, Zoot and Janice about what he should name him to notice what animal was trying to do. Making this noise again animal breathed heavily finding it quite hard to speak but trying his hardest nonetheless

"AAAA…NNNN…MMMM…LLLL…" Animal coughed hard in frustration, banging the table with his fists and tried again "AAHHHNNNMMMLLEEE" Letting out a loud groan animal growled in anger that he couldn't do it but kept trying

"AMHHOONNNLLEE" Fisting up his hands animal slammed his fists on the table in anger and shouted immediately getting everyone's attention "ANIMAL!" everyone was silent for a few minutes in complete and utter shock, but eventually Dr. Teeth asked in a whisper "What did it just say?" Floyd eyed animal in disbelief

"I had no idea it could talk!" Zoot spoke in awe "Like yeah." Agreed Janice, "What?" Floyd asked animal ignoring his friend's comments, animal shouted once more "ANIMAL! ANIMAL! ANIMAL!" Floyd smiled ecstatic "Animal?" Animal nodded vigorously very pleased with himself as he laughed "Ok, then Animal it is. Your new name man."

Authors Note: Hope you liked it! PLEASE COMMENT! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Ok, so here is the next chpt of my story! Hope you enjoy it! And please comment! Pretty please!

Disclaimer: NO, I still do not own any of this!

Chapter #7

Dr. Teeth, Zoot, and Janice couldn't say they were comfortable around animal, and were growing more annoyed with him as the days past. The only problem that they couldn't convince Floyd of was that animal had anger problems, or he lost control and broke things, threw stuff and it wasn't that bad but Floyd didn't seem to see the truth. And it was beginning to get on his friends nerves.

"I'm telling you, Floyd won't listen." Zoot exclaimed accidently spilling most of his lemonade onto the grass. The three of them were sitting at the patio table in Janice's backyard waiting for Floyd to show that they could start the yard sale they were going to have.

Dr. Teeth shrugged "I know, I know, but animal isn't that bad." Janice tried to hold in a laugh, as Zoot complained in an uncharacteristic cry "Really? He ATE my beetles autographed cut out!" "Like Ya! He ate my stereo!" Janice put in,

Zoot nodded in sympathy at Janice's irritation "And I can't even pet him! He just keeps staring at me!" Janice continued, Dr. Teeth attempted to stick up for animal and Floyd "I know, but, Floyd care's about him…and he is trying!" Janice rolled her eyes "Oh really! Well what that thing needs is a leash!"

"More like a chain." Zoot mumbled, setting his empty glass down on the table. "He can't do anything right! He is so-" Dr. Teeth cut him off with a loud unnecessary cough waving his hand in front of him as he spotted Floyd opening the gate to the back yard to join them.

By Floyds side was animal, who was wearing a white and yellow t-shirt. "Hey guys, we going to do this thing?" Floyd asked walking over to where his friends sat, animal looked around the back yard with fascination "Yeah, let's get the tables set up." Zoot said jumping up and out of his seat, "like alright, but first I like wanted to show you guys something."

Janice said standing up; Dr. Teeth asked getting out of his chair "What may that be?" but didn't get an answer, animal laughed as Janice led them inside, through the kitchen and down the stairs into the basement. Floyd shared an amused look with his friends

"What's the big surprise?"

"SURPRISE!" animal screamed, Janice turned around and blocked the basement door with her body "Well, like you know how my dad, like just got a huge settlement from his like company shutting down?"

"Yeah, didn't he get thousands of dollars?" Zoot asked, Janice smiled "Well like you know yeah! It was just like unemployment money, his vacation time money, and etcetera. Well, he saved that money and like gave me the best birthday/Christmas present ever!"

Now they were all very curious as to what Janice was up to, "But before you can see it you have to close your eyes." Dr. Teeth laughed "You want us to walk blindly down the stairs?" Floyd and Zoot laughed but Janice snapped "Well like yeah! Just take it slow!"

"Alright, Alright." They agreed and started their way down the stairs. Once down their Janice moved them around so they stood in the perfect viewing spots "Ok, like now!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF SWEETNESS!"

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"OH MAN, I THINK I'M IN LOVE!"

"LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!"

They all lost it when they saw the sight before them, Janice's basement had been transferred into a wonderful music room. There was an old piano that belonged to Janice's grandmother, an electric keyboard, two electric guitars, a base guitar, a lead guitar, a saxophone, a trumpet, and a drum set. There was even a futon, a mini fridge, coffee table, the whole area screamed awesome, there was a shag rug, red colored walls, posters of inspiration on the walls and everything they could ever dream of wanting.

Dr. Teeth felt the slick key board, Zoot fondled the Saxophone, and Floyd plucked notes on one of the guitars. Animal made noises of approval, as he walked around the spacious bright basement, feeling himself grow more excited for every passing moment. Janice smiled happily "Isn't it like a dream come true?"

Dr. Teeth agreed "It certainly is, now we can finally-" Janice cut him off "Start up our very own band!" "Just think about it, rich, fame, and women!" Dr. Teeth spoke in a dreamlike state, Floyd frowned watching as animal walked around "The only problem is, is that we need a totally hip name, and a drummer! We don't have a choice we need a drummer, can't keep time without one." Dr. Teeth snapped his fingers, tapping the key board in thought

"We have everything and it is still not enough." "Bummer." Janice groaned, "So close, and yet so far." They all began to complain and talk about what they should do and how they should find a drummer, "he has to fit our particular style." Dr. Teeth commented, "he has to be able to bring a beat to the drum!"

Janice shrugged "Yeah, I guess, well like come on let's get some lunch before the yard sale." Putting down the instruments they had been fondling, Zoot, Dr. Teeth and Floyd followed her upstairs "Come on animal."

Floyd said over his shoulder, but animal didn't notice, he was too struck in awe as he stared at the drum set, it was so shiny and something was just pulling at him, pulling him towards it, like a beckoning call he could not ignore. With wide eyes he walked toward it, something was calling him, this mass in his chest was yearning to break free.

Sitting on the bench animal panted in eagerness, feeling very excited and eager, and the monster in his chest screaming to be let out as he picked up the drum sticks It was a wonderful feeling and animal liked it he liked it a lot. With no hesitation animal hit the drum set slowly with the sticks trying it out, seeing how he liked it, he liked it...he liked it a lot! The noise! The feeling! The noise!

It was fantastic, like nothing he had ever felt or done before, it was such a rush! Such a relief. Growling in laughter animal hit it up a notch and devolved a catchy rhythm that would have left anyone listening bobbing their heads. Letting out a scream of pleasure animal began to jump up and down in his seat continuing to scream in pleasure as he hit the drums as hard as he could.

"So like, what do you want to do? Hold auditions?" Janice asked her friends as they walked into the kitchen for a bite to eat, were they sat down at the kitchen table while Janice got out a few cans of soda "maybe…" Zoot trailed off, Janice sat back down next to Floyd "Do we know anyone with talent?" Floyd tapped at his soda top

"What about our old baby sitter? The high school junior?" Dr. Teeth cocked an eyebrow "What our man lips? Nah, he can't play drums to save his beat. Besides he's volunteering at a summer camp for the month" They were all silent for a few moments, until suddenly, out of no were, they heard the most beautiful noise.

The noise that solved all their problems, they heard a drum beat, a very wonderful drum solo, the person playing must have been very talented. It was wild, erratic, loud and catchy! The person playing would fit their group perfectly!

Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Janice and Floyd all exchanged confused looks witch only grew when they realized the wonderful noise was coming from Janice's basement. No one spoke, but as they stood up Zoot realized that animal wasn't with them "Dude, where's animal?"

In a rush they all ran over to the basement door and flew down the stairs, the sight they saw was amazing and possibly more shocking then when animal talked. Floyd felt his jaw drop, animal was sitting at the bench, playing the drums as though he had been for years, his rhythm was perfect and he was creating a wondrous noise.

He was jumping in place in his seat and looked wild and crazy while he panted, growled, laughed and made throatily noises. "Oh rully?" Janice shouted out in shock, "Wow!" "That solves that little dilemma of ours." Zoot and Dr. Teeth said, sharing looks of aw, unable to look away; it was like beautiful magic.

When animal was done he laid his arms down on the drum set and panted heavily between his laughs. Floyd smiled knowing what his friends were thinking because he was thinking it as well, this could work.

They weren't going to do much with their dream for becoming a band yet, mostly they would just play together and try to figure out what kind of songs they would play, what their name would be and so on. But it was a start…a very wonderful start.

Authors Note: Comment please! :D


End file.
